TimewornKaiju/Story Arc/Other Characters
These are the characters created by TimewornKaiju aside from his main character, Brine. This page will list their biographical details, their powers, their arsenal, and more. Victor Collins A young boy who has been given a pet Charmander by his late grandfather. He has since evolved it into a Level 100 Charizard. He has no Pokeballs, and he never used them. Instead, he uses a black box to capture monsters. Arsenal *'Black Box:' A monster-capturing device that can store an indefinite amount of non-sapient lifeforms inside a pocket dimension. The Black Box pulls in capturable monsters like a vacuum cleaner once they are weakened enough, and then it fully heals the monster and binds it with its user, becoming a loyal pet who obeys every command of its master. **'Charizard:' His starter Pokemon. Back on Earth, Vic has been using him for crime-fighting for so much that his Level 5 Charmander has evolved into a Level 100 Charizard. He wants to evolve him into a Mega Charizard X, but he still has yet to acquire the associated Mega Stone, Charizardite X. **'Shriekgre:' A green ogre who mainly attacks with sonic screams. It is intelligent enough to craft clothes for itself, but it's not intelligent enough to speak. *'Levitation Boots:' A pair of anti-gravity shoes that allows him to fly up in the sky. His father, who is aware of and likes his sense of adventure, gave them to him as a birthday present. Riley Ortega A previously normal soldier who volunteered to be genetically engineered into a super soldier. He is under supervision of General Darius, a military officer who is also a super soldier and is specialized in supervising two squads of Super Soldiers, and make sure they don't go rogue. Powers *'Super Strength:' Riley is genetically enhanced to be much stronger than an ordinary human, being able to throw a truck with just one hand, and ordinary bullets bounce off him without doing any damage. *'Super Durability:' Ordinary bullets bounce off him without doing any damage, and a building collapsing onto him only causes irritation. *'Enhanced Speed:' Riley is genetically modified to be three times faster than a cheetah. *'Explosion Generation:' Riley is able to generate explosions anywhere in his vicinity. He can cause a small explosion beneath his feet to blast off into the air, discharge a large explosion to destroy everything around him, or to detonate objects from afar. *'Explosion Immunity:' As a requirement for Riley to be able to use his explosion powers properly, he is made to be immune to explosions, which don't damage him at all. *'Invisible Barrier:' Riley is able to generate invisible barriers to contain explosions. Anything can pass through these barriers, except for explosions. He uses this power to demolish buildings without causing collateral damage, and to make sure that the explosion won't expand too much. Arsenal *'Laser Cannon:' A large firearm that fires energy projectiles. It is made to be extremely impervious to the point explosions barely make a dent on it. It can be switched to one of the three modes. **'Pulverize Mode:' Charges and fires a continuous laser beam powerful enough to destroy gigantic war machines. **'Snipe Mode:' Shortly charges, and then fires a silent, big, and powerful energy shot to eliminate the target from a distance. **'Rapid-Fire Mode:' Unloads a barrage of laser shots at the enemies. Ustrad Zev'eil A Centaurus Knight who combines his psionic powers with physical prowess. He took up residence in the X Dimension after its original resident, MASTERFARKOS, has been slain in combat. He travels around in his personal flying saucer, and he has a desire to obtain one of the Supreme Weapons—Arondight. He has fought against an immense horde of undead monsters and their master, Vaal Hazak, multiple times in the past, and Ustrad is preparing for the moment Hazak strikes again. Powers *'Psionics:' Powers related to the mind. **'Telekinesis:' The power to manipulate objects and matter with their mind. **'Telepathy:' The ability to receive and/or transmit information. Arsenal *'Psion-class Flying Saucer:' The personal vehicle of a Psion Knight, acting as a metaphor for a knight's steed. Appearing as a medium-sized saucer, its interior is a bit larger than its exterior. **'Tractor Beam:' A light beam used to pull objects into the ship's storage. Also known as "Abduction Beam". **'Death Ray:' An extendable turret that can fire a precise, devastating laser at its target. **'Missile Barrage:' A large amount of missiles is unloaded, great for destroying swarms of enemies. **'Laser Cannons:' Two ship guns that rapidly fire laser shots. *'Return Ticket:' Once used, teleports Ustrad into his flying saucer, and takes him back to the X Dimension. Galvan An Electrolyte—a fire/electric elemental—who was a comrade of the late Scientedfic, wielder of Excalibur. He departed him in order to thwart a series of powerful foes who have been terrorizing his homeworld. He did not expect his beloved comrade to be slain in battle, but it was too late. He eventually arrives to planet Nereus to meet up with Scientedfic's successor, Jonas Kim, in order to atone for his mistake. While Scientedfic and his successor, Jonas Kim, and their allies mostly went up against the Red Dragon's forces, Galvan mostly went up against the Anti-Creators and held some of them at bay, explaining their absence in the original Story Arc Forum Fight. *'Flash Step:' A short burst of super-speed used to instantly move from one place to another, which mimics teleportation. Once he uses this, he leaves a trail of electricity behind, which starts on his original location and ends on his current location. *'Lightning Blast:' Galvan can fire bolts of lightning from his fingers to zap his enemies, in a similar manner to Force Lightning from Star Wars. Galvan's electric attacks have a chance to turn Mooks into Redshirts, turning them good as a result. *'Group Shield:' Galvan can surround himself and others in shield domes, protecting them from harm. Limus An Emperor Slime, gelatinous lifeforms who possess sapience, and are capable of shapeshifting. He has always dreamed of adventuring together with his best friend, Jaxon. He has an appetite for solid objects, save for shale. *'Absorption:' Slimes eat things by absorbing them into their gelatinous body. **'Power Absorption:' Limus can absorb the powers of those he has eaten. **'Power Bestowal:' Limus can give his unneeded powers to other Emperor Slimes, particularly his friend, Jaxon. *'Shapeshifting:' Limus can take on the shape of other beings. *'Size Growth:' Limus can become huge. **'Split:' While huge, Limus can split into smaller clones of himself. *'Self-Destruct:' Limus can explode, then reforms. Not in the case of his clones, though; they'll simply explode, no regenerating. Jaxon An Emperor Slime with a great appetite for electricity. He can jump really high, travel at lightning-fast speed, and deliver powerful kicks. *'Shapeshifting:' Jaxon can morph into other beings. *'Electric Consumption:' Jaxon can absorb electricity, and it is his main food. **'Overcharge:' Upon consuming enough electricity, Jaxon will discharge it in a wide radius, damaging all enemies in vicinity. *'Super Jump:' Jaxon can jump really high up in the sky. Quill the Porcupine A green porcupine Mobian who was defeated by one of Dr. Eggman's war machines, and that was the moment he discovered a horrible truth about the mad doctor. He retreated to Citopia, on planet Nereus, hoping he could gather a team of heroes in order to defeat Dr. Eggman for good. He occasionally finds himself into strange dreams where he is pursued by a demonic mockery of his idol, Sonic, who goes by the name of "Sonic.exe" or "X". He had the impression that if he dies in his dreams involving this monster, he'd die for real as well. *'Super Speed:' Quill is capable of running really fast, just like his idol, Sonic. *'Spin Dash:' Quill curls up, and then rolls at high speed. **'Spin Attack:' Quill curls up mid-air, and then rolls at his target. ***'Porcupine Quills:' Quill can fire porcupine quills at his enemies by spinning. Minor/Planned characters *Tier 1 Heroes, as the second wave of TimewornKaiju's hero characters. All of the introduced heroes are also Tier 1 heroes, except for Galvan and Ustrad Zev'eil, who are Tier 2. **'Desmond Travis:' A Super Soldier under the service of General Darius. A very handsome man who's popular with the ladies, not even some goddesses and Celestial Dragons are immune to his charms. He is dedicated to rescuing hostages and then teaching them how to defend themselves on his free time. **'James Zayden:' Another Super Soldier under the service of General Darius. He likes to play games and read comic books with his friend, Lily Faulkner, but he doesn't like her flirting and perversion. Attractive for a nerd wearing glasses, he has won a session of the reality game SBURB and created a universe as a result. ***He is being hunted down by Ventress, who kept coming back no matter how many times he defeats her, and both of them found themselves to be friendly enemies, and James began to feel bad for fighting her over and over. **'Lily Faulkner:' A half-succubus who's a Super Soldier serving under General Darius. She is the self-proclaimed "guardian demon" of James Zayden. She loves playing games, spouting inappropriate sentences during conversations, and touching James Zayden on inappropriate places with her tail. **'Stella Clements:' A half-angel who is both the girlfriend and the guardian angel of Desmond Travis. She really loves collecting plushies, and she has made plushes of Desmond as well. She is also a Super Soldier serving under General Darius. Her joy and beauty contrasts the horrors of war, leaving her outclassed enemies unnerved. *Tier 2 Heroes, as the third wave of TimewornKaiju's hero characters. **'Vega:' One of the Lumen—beings made of light who worship the Creators, they are dedicated to studying about the inner workings of the Multiverse. His planet was destroyed by Zerach Maxar, because the residing Lumen refused to join the war against darkness, and his species was put on the brink of extinction by Dharkon and the forces of darkness, simply due to being made entirely of light. **'Gilbert:' A goldfish who has gained super-intelligence, and a very long memory span. He is capable of talking like any other sapient being. He is also immune to diseases, and is ageless. He pilots a humanoid robot body to move around. Despite his powerful robot body, he is deathly afraid of a cat girl named Bestie, who also happened to be the embodiment of nightmares. **'Arbiter:' A digital entity who has escaped his supercomputer (or "prison", as he likes to call it) and took a physical form. He was an A.I. created to act as the operator of a factory belonging to the ACME Corporation, until Skynet took over. He was given two options: Stay, and be reduced into nothing but an extension to Skynet's will, or escape, and be reassigned by the ACME Corporation to another project. Not wanting to be treated like a slave, he chose to escape from both sides, who now send their forces to chase him down. **'Bella the Cat:' A white cat Mobian who was defeated by one of Dr. Eggman's siege machines; not the same one that took out Quill the Porcupine. She knows the truth about Dr. Eggman's nature, and the reason his robots become far more powerful all of a sudden. She has psychic powers, and aside from the Eggman Empire, she occasionally comes into conflict with the Cult of Ruby. **'Jessica Xander:' A space pirate who lives away from the authorities and is a rogue Super Soldier, she is a wanted criminal under the Galactic Law. She has a crush on Desmond Travis, but he is expected to arrest her on sight on behalf of General Darius' orders. She is obsessed with looting her enemies, and giving the loot to the poor. *Tier 3 Heroes, as the fourth and final wave of TimewornKaiju's hero characters. **'Tori:' A Ravenous Dragon—the offspring of a Shadow Dragon, one of the Celestial Dragon subspecies, and a phoenix from the Phoenix Realm. One of her notable traits is her tendency to eat a lot, hence her subspecies name. However, this habit doesn't affect her appearance because of her nature as a Celestial Dragon. ***She was a childhood friend of Fulgur, until she eventually noticed his sadism. She tried to stop him from becoming a school bully, but she failed to do so. Later on, Fulgur went on a genocidal rampage against the phoenixes, and she went to the Phoenix Realm to stop him. But alas, she can't hold him back forever. **'Elvira:' A Havoc Dragon whose home on a floating island is surrounded by the capital city of a sapient race who worships her as the Timeless One for her agelessness, and she is worshiped as the one who created their planet, despite the fact that she is just another sapient being who settled on the planet. Although she does indeed have great powers compared to a normal mortal, she does not want to be worshiped as a goddess, and she wants to treat mortals like friends. She often brings up her nature as a Havoc Dragon—one who embodies darkness and chaos—as a reason why she shouldn't be worshiped. ***She is impolite when speaking to others, but she doesn't want to cause havoc like her namesake, and deep down, she genuinely cares about mortals, which is something rare for a chaos-aligned dragon like her. ***She has an intense rivalry with Nereza ever since they were children, and now that Nereza has turned evil, Elvira is now more than willing to settle it for once and for all. **'Sedna:' A Pelagic Dragon who likes to explore in the ocean by swimming around. She is very curious, to the point of occasionally asking questions that are too personal without realizing it, but she is quick to apologize once she realizes. She often encounter hostile sea creatures due to her tendency to wander into dangerous regions, but despite her innocence, she has immense power akin to a sea goddess. ***Her peaceful lifestyle has been threatened by Nergigante, a cannibalistic Extinction Dragon whose favorite meal is other Celestial Dragons. She lost her first battle against him despite Nergigante only using brute strength in combat, so she spends her time running away from him, and meeting other heroes so they could unite against the cannibal dragon. **'Ripley Mayhem:' A Carnage Dragon who has a split personality activated by spilling too much blood onto his body. His retractable claws rips and tears anything he comes across. Often barely employs any strategies in combat aside from "keep slashing them with his Wolverine claws", unless he's actively avoiding blood so he won't activate his split personality that would ruin the mission. He often becomes violent when his friends are hurt or when he witnesses atrocities being committed. ***His violent, anti-heroic nature causes him to garner many enemies. ****The high priestess Natalia and her master, Claudius. Both are self-proclaimed crusaders of justice who are just as bad, or are even worse, than those who they go against. ****The sadomasochistic Vampire Dragon, Eris. She is greatly aroused by extremely violent heroes, indicated by her sword-licking habit going beyond how much she normally does that kind of action, and those who pleases her will be added to her obsession list, and she'll begin visiting them frequently. ****The flesh god, Yaldabaoth, who wishes to turn him into his personal servant. *'General Darius:' A highly-experienced human general in charge of the Super Soldier Project, he is tasked with overseeing super soldiers, to make sure they don't go rogue. He is a super soldier himself, which is necessary for him to keep his subordinates in check. *'Mr. President:' The President of the United Systems of Sol. He strives to form alliances with other extraterrestrial civilizations he comes across. He is said to possess superpowers that essentially make him a living god, and may or may not be trained in "laser sword combat". *'Omni-Assembly:' A massive hero organization assembled by the new Creator, Minerva. Its main mission is to defend the Multiverse from the forces of evil. It consists of almost all heroic fictional characters imaginable. **Super Smash Brothers: Those who are part of the Super Smash Bros. roster. **DC Universe: ***Justice League **Marvel Universe: ***The Avengers **''Touhou'' Cast: Introduced by Scientedfic, yet to play a major role. **The Fun Gang (Deltarune classmates, plus Ralsei and Lancer). **''Story Arc'' heroic player characters **Good-aligned Supreme Weapon wielders *'Wielders:' These characters are in possession of a Supreme Weapon. **'Kira Saiko:' A woman who was an old classmate of Jonas Kim, Hiromi Tomiko, and Mary Sue. Jonas would become the chosen hero destined to defeat the Red Dragon and save the Multiverse, Tomiko would become the inventor of the Warp Drive that allowed humans to travel faster than light, and Mary Sue would become a goddess of the Multiverse with the ability to rewrite past events. Wielder of the Impaler's Stake. ***Saiko, on the other hand, would become a superpowered serial killer with the ability to steal the powers of those who she killed with her knife, which caused her to go mad with power on the first place. Now an adult, she has a calm exterior that hides an unnatural obsession of meeting Jonas Kim once again. She is one of the Milky Way's most wanted people, to the point that all human Super Generals, such as General Darius and General Ripper, are expected to arrest her on sight. **'Eliza Strobel:' A sorceress who was born during the medieval times. Back then, she barely involved herself in human conflicts, and instead warded off the extraterrestrial threat that she named the "Anti-Creators", who arrived on Earth in the past for a mysterious reason. Wielder of the Heart of the Elements, she is a woman who could decimate entire armies, and singlehandedly defeated the invading Anti-Creators back then. However, she is well-aware that she shouldn't let her guard down, for they will become stronger and return at any time. She is the best friend of Isadora Whitmore, who was born on the same time period, and became ageless like her. **'Isadora Whitmore:' Wielder of Anathema, Isadora is the witch who made Hulga ugly and transformed her into a giant, she has a bad habit of cursing anything that annoy her, or anyone who doesn't do what she says. However, she does have bounds, since she wouldn't boss the Celestial Dragons around, due to most curses being completely useless against them, and how very easy it is to anger the entire species due to a single crime or mistake. She is the best friend of Eliza Strobel, and like her, she is a person from the medieval ages who has become ageless. **'Kalach Merizan:' The legendary hero who defeated Lilith and the Corruptors. He and his four companions saved the Multiverse from one of Brine's greatest creations, but only he himself remains active in the present. Wielder of Magnum Opus, this pistol is much more effective against astronomically large targets that he's used to, and is ineffective against small, fast-moving targets. ***These days, he has been hunted down by three evil Creators, who have the intent of breaking him. Every time he sleeps, he inevitably have a horrible nightmare caused by Bestie, who is responsible for putting his old comrade, Allisa Leoceran, into comatose state. His possessions are constantly taken away by the ACME Corporation and their CEO, Hiromi Tomiko. And three of his best friends have been enslaved by the mad dragon, Reina Poderosa, who also looks forward to enslaving him, too. **'The Dominator:' An armored figure whose gender and identity are unknown, for they are able to change appearance, gender, and powers based on their armor's current form. Wielder of the Dominator's Armor. Their agenda is unknown, although they seem to follow everything that Regulus commands them to do. However, upon sighting Helen Sue, Regulus will completely lose control of them as they go on an unstoppable rage against her for an unknown reason. **'The Masked King:' The king of a lost civilization. He was forced to wear a cursed mask that cannot be taken off, and turned him into a monster. His army has been twisted into nothing but undeads and machines (but nonetheless still loyal to him) due to a horrible curse he brought upon himself, and the civilians have succumbed to their doom as a result, all because he sold his soul to the demon Faust for a peaceful world. Unable to communicate, his inability to speak led to his real name being unknown to the modern populace as a consequence. The cursed mask that he wears forces him to attack any sapient being on sight, for he is forced to follow the commands of Orochi. ***When Faust is within his vicinity, however, Orochi's commands will stop working on him as the Masked King goes after Faust to get his soul back until Faust goes out of sight.